An Evening with the Hokage
by DesuTheKid
Summary: Minato's busy doing paperwork, and Naruto decides to relieve his stress. 3 , Abuse, Anal, AFFO, Angst, D/s, DP, Fet, Humil, Inc, M/M, M/s, Oral, PWP, Toys, WIP
1. Subjuggation

A/N: Well, I do enjoy writing and I'm a huge NaruMina (in that order) pairing fanboy. It took me a while to write this down, despite it being a constant fantasy of mine, because my attention span seriously sucks and I spent perhaps a good three hours on this. I can do better if I'm focused, writing it in a significantly shorter time, but that's really, really unlikely. Anyways, in all likelihood, unless I can significant *positive* reviews, or reviews at all, I don't really plan on expanding upon this fic. I'd like to see how this goes. Not my first adult story, but my first one here and as you'll probably find out, I've got a kink for dirty talk and down and nasty fucking, not to mention younger boys dominating older men (but not TOO old). So, for all my fellow perverts out there, enjoy. :P

~ DesuTheKid

Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork in the den of the Uzumaki household. His son, Naruto Uzumaki, came in, a dubious expression on his face as he distastefully eyed the stacks of paperwork that needed to be done by his Hokage father.

"How much more do you have to do?

"I've got to read and sign these mission reports, delegate new guards to the front gates, calculate the income generated by the reward money from missions, figure out what to do about Iwagakure pressing near our borders with no indicate of why, and a whole bunch of other stuff," he answered.

"You can do those tomorrow. Put that away and come suck my cock."

"Yes, Sir."

Within a few minutes he was kneeling between his legs, his mouth open as Naruto guided his cock into it, as per their usual routine. Naruto could tell his cock was throbbing, rising to bounce against his stomach every few seconds.

"You like sucking my cock, don't you bitch?"

"Yes, Sir," he smacked his lips and dove down on it again. It was only a few moments before Naruto felt his orgasm starting to build. Naruto pulled his cock out of his mouth and squeezed it.

"Suck my balls, whore."

His tongue came out and cupped his sac, and Naruto nearly shot his load. Minato was obeying his every command. It took several moments before Naruto came down off that incredible sexual high, Minato sliding his tongue in the crease between his balls and his thigh, or sliding along the base of them before sucking a nut into his mouth. Naruto pushed his cock forward again and he wrapped his lips around it.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight, you know."

He nodded his head. Just like that. Naruto looked down at him, a sudden thought in his head.

"Did you want me to make you my bitch?" Naruto asked.

Minato stopped sucking and looked at him, his cock still buried in his mouth.

When he nodded, he didn't look away, his piercing blue eyes so similar to Naruto's, looking back up at him so submissively.

Suddenly it all struck him, his jaw dropping open. Sitting back, Minato stared at the floor as he spoke.

"I've wanted it for a long time," he said. "I just didn't think you ever would. Even when Kushina was alive, I'd fantasize about it. I've been watching you grow from this lanky young kid into a hot, hung, sexy young man, and I was always a little envious that someday you'd find someone. I never imagined that you would actually want to dominate me. I want to see how far this can go."

"How long have you wanted this?" Naruto asked incredulously. Minato shrugged.

"It was just a fantasy. But that's why I started doing all those things for you; taking off your shoes, getting your shower ready, giving you my seat at the head of the table, making sure your supper was always ready. I did everything I could to show you my submission. That's why, after that first night we had sex, I started sucking your cock."

Suddenly everything made sense, his actions, his demeanor. Even though Naruto had taken control of his own volition, he had been allowing it, even encouraging it. Naruto's dad wanted to be his cum-slut bitch. The teenage boy smiled down at him.

"You just gave me permission, you know."

He nodded.

"Good. Because that's what you're going to be. My needy bitch. I'm going to treat you however I please, however I see fit, you cum-slurping faggot."

Minato hung his head, nodding again. Naruto had to laugh, and was pleased to see him blush when I did.

"My dad, Minato Namikaze, great Hero of the Leaf Village, Konoha's Yellow Flash... a willing little slutty slave bitch. Oh, if only your enemies could see you know. Who's have thought?"

He turned a deep red and his cock rose quickly as it stiffened again.

"Well, bitch, get your mouth down around my fat cock, then."

Minato leaned back forward, eager to obey. Naruto was completely astounded by the turn of events, but he knew that it was exactly what he wanted. The fact that his dad wanted it too just made it easier. Naruto felt very powerful, and had every intention of keeping his power over him. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, pushing his father's head down over it to bury his nose in his pubic hair.

"Guess I'm going to turn you into a little faggot then. Dress you in nylons and panties, fuck your fat chubby boy-pussy whenever I want. You might as well learn your place right away."

With his mouth full of his cock, he couldn't respond.

"You've just given up every right to him. From now on you're going to obey me without question, no matter what I tell you to do. Is that clear, you hot little bitch?"

His own cock was hard between his legs again, deep red and pulsing, his eyes focused on his crotch as his lips slid up and down his shaft.

"Have you ever been fucked, bitch?"

He paused in his motions, shaking his head no.

"Well, that's okay, because I plan on fucking you often. You'll be my personal cum dump."

Naruto heard Minato moan around his cock, his hand finding its way between his legs so he could stroke himself.

"You can play with yourself later. Right now I want some lube, then I want you bent over the kitchen table."

He pulled off of his cock, getting up from his knees to scamper off to the bathroom. Naruto could tell he was nervous, his chubby ass cheeks clenched tight as Naruto pulled off his short and dropped his pajama bottoms and stepped up between his spread legs. Naruto stroked his asshole with his finger, feeling the soft, scrufy patch of blonde hair around his hole. Lubing his large cock, Naruto lined it up and pushed it slowly in. Minato gasped, his asshole clenching around his enormous cock, but Naruto pushed in deeper. It was an incredible sensation, and far better than he expected it to be. Naruto drew out a little and pushed in again, Minato groaning in discomfort.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it bitch?"

He groaned sharply again, but nodded. Placing a hand on his back, Naruto pushed his muscular chest to the table, then watched as he slid his cock in and out of his incredibly tight virgin asshole. It was only going to take a moment before Naruto came, but he resisted, intending on dominating his hot slut of a father for a much longer time.

Naruto sped up, his slender hips colliding forcefully with Minato's fat ass, the cheeks jiggling constantly from the force of the fucking. The blond boy fucked his father harshly, driving his incredibly large Uzumaki cock into his father's tight boy pussy, showing his bitch who was in charge. Minato moaned wantonly, begging his son to fuck him harder.

"Please, Naruto, harder...ahh..aaahhh...shit, you fuck me so good with your cock, son..."

Naruto noticed that Minato wasn't referring to him properly. Reaching forward to grab a handful of his father's blonde locks, pulling brutally and using that as leverage to pound into Minato even harder. The blond Hokage gasped in surprise and a mixture of pain and pleasure, his son fucking him harsher, pulling on his bitch's hair.

"Naruto what?"

"Aah...aah..! Naruto-sama! Please, fuck me harder with your cock. Pound my fat boy pussy, it's spread out wide on this table just for you to fuck as you please, Naruto-sama. Breed me with your huge Uzumaki cock, bigger than my own, and knock me up! Make me your cumslut, Naruto-sama. Your big, fat cock feels so good so deep in my pussy, please don't stop! Knock me up, make me your bitch. I want to have your babies, Naruto-dono. Please, fuck me harder, faster...deeper..aah!"

Naruto moaned, hearing his father dirty talk him like that. He was so close to busting a nut and flooding his father's pussy with a tidal wave of cum, but decided to take another approach. Pulling out with some difficulty, Naruto grabbed his father by the hair and pulled him towards his enormous cock. Slapping his Minato's face with it, splattering some pre-cum on the blonde Hokage's face, he watched as his father's blue eyes followed it worshippingly, moaning as the cock slammed against his slightly chubby cheeks again and again.

"Open up, you slutty bitch," Naruto growled, and Minato hastened to obey, parting his thick pink lips and giving Naruto access to the deep warm canals of his mouth. Naruto shoved his cock in without mercy, Minato gagging on it and fighting to keep from choking. The blonde boy didn't care, though; Minato was his bitch for his own amusement. Grabbing the back of Minato's head, Naruto pistoned in and out of the man's mouth, fucking it with wanton abandonment, dominating his father hardcore. Minato just let it happen, his tongue swathing the cock in saliva, his mouth abused brutally by his own, well-hung son.

"Touch yourself!" Naruto bellowed, pistoning even faster. Minato obeyed instantly, cupping his chunky balls while masturbating furiously to the act of his young and only son dominating him. Naruto pulled out after a few minutes more, and slapped his father's face, leaving the man stunned. Naruto gave him a cheeky grin, before going to lay down on the couch and point to his cock. Minato knew what to do.

"Ride it, bitch."

Minato, not wanting to waste a single moment, appeared nearly instantly on Naruto's cock, lowering it down. Naruto moaned in pleasure at the tight heat, and the speed at which it had happened. Did his father Hiraishin onto his cock? Sure felt like it. He planned on making his father use his infamous speed to get the fucking of a life-time. Minato slowly rode up and down on Naruto's horse hung dick, his fat ass wobbling as it made contact all the way down to his master's crotch, his son's cock shoved in all the way to the hilt.

"Faster, faggot. Do you want him to stop fucking you?"

Minato gasped at the thought, shaking his head furiously, his bangs wildly dangling with the fearful action. Placing his hands on his son's chest (Naruto's beefy pecs were rock-hard and Minato began to play with the fatty tissue), he pushed himself up into the air and, when the large glistening head of Naruto's penis was all that was left in him, he slammed down. Naruto instinctively bucked up, attempting to suppress a moan of pure delight. Minato gasped even harder, feeling his son's cock swell within him.

"Oh yeah, baby," Naruto cooed, "That's a good bitch. Do you like his big dick inside you, faggot? Do you like him fucking you like a rag doll?"

Minato shuddered at the dirty talk his son was giving him, but it served to turn him on even more. His own impressive cock was had as steel, bouncing on his taunt stomach as he obediently rode Naruto's monster cock. "Y...yes," he moaned.

"Yes, what? Respect your master, you little slutty bitch. Remember who you were born to service and whose cock your hot little mouth was born to suck, and also whose ass is mine for the taking."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" Minato exclaimed, begging Naruto to fuck him with the utmost look of lust on his face. Naruto was pleased, so he obliged. Taking an iron grip on Minato's wide hips, the blonde shinobi slammed upwards, ramming his large cock into the tight pussy above him. Minato's head snapped back, his eyes glazed over, his mouth the perfect small 'o' as Naruto continued to assault his thick ass. Seeing the shape of Minato's mouth gave Naruto an idea. Quickly creating three Kage Bunshin, Naruto delegated a task to one of them, that ran from the house in an instant. The other two took up residence at Minato's mouth, their equally large 9 inch cocks ready to be serviced.

"Suck it, bitch," said Naruto #2. Minato, moaning, agreed instantly, his lips closing around the large shaft. His mouth was full to the bring of Naruto #2's cock, and his hell (or heaven, Naruto supposed) was nowhere near done. Naruto #3's flaccid yet still impressive cock, measuring at 7 inches, slapped Minato's face with the swinging of his hips.

"Open up, faggot," Naruto #3 smirked, and Minato, despite his mouth being full to bursting point (indeed, he looked very chubby right then) attempted to open his mouth wider. Naruto #3 shoved his cock in there before it was even fully opened, resulting in both of the clones moaning in pleasure as their cocks rubbing and creating friction within already damp and hot place, and Minato wincing, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. His mouth was distended now, and the two cocks were prominent against the inside of his cheeks, giving them a bulging appearance.

The Naruto Clones kissed deeply, their tongues intertwining and battling each other for dominance, shoving Minato's head onto their cocks as they did so. They would alternate between one shoving into his mouth, and the other pulling out. This gave Minato a little of a reprieve, but not for long – they noticed he was getting comfortable. Grinning dastardly, they double-teamed his mouth, causing him to whimper as they forcibly violated his oral cavity. It didn't help matters that the original Naruto was still pounding away at his chubby pussy like a jack hammer, effectively assaulting both his prostate and giving him twice the pleasure.

Naruto #3 grabbed his donkey dick by the base and pulled out, slapping Minato's chubby cheeks with it. The Hokage moaned around the cock in his mouth, causing the vibration to make Naruto #2 moan in turn. Thankful for the gesture, Naruto #2 slapped Naruto #3's plump ass, giving him a cheeky grin as Naruto #3 made his way behind Minato. The blonde man was lost in his pleasure-filled world, barely noticing that there was additional pressure at his rectum until something inconceivably large was shoved in.

"Mmmff...!" Minato gasped out around Naruto #2's cock, causing him to gag and his eyes to stream tears even more than it was before. Naruto #3 had just pushed deep into Minato's tight pussy, the underside of his cock rubbing against the original Naruto's, both of the boys moaning in tandem. They started out slow, one shoving in, one pulling out, the other shoving in, the other pulling out. Gradually they picked up the pace, double-penetrating Minato, fucking him in unison. The hokage's eyes nearly rolled up in his head – two large heads of the penises were not rubbing, but jabbing repeatedly his prostate. Unable to hold it in anymore, Minato's cock swelled before cum exploded out of it, showering the original Naruto's stomach, meaty pecs, and of course, face with the substance. He slumped forward as his limbs gave out from under the power of his orgasm, and his weight fell onto his son. Naruto grimaced; Minato was heavy. Naruto #2's cock slipped out of Minato's mouth, his orgasm ripped from him as it exploded gloriously into Minato's throat, causing the man to choke on his son's seed, which he himself had created from his own seed. In order not to choke, he swiftly swallowed it down, as though he had done this before. Naruto and Naruto #3 sped up, their hips pumping furiously as they pistoned towards their climax – cum exploded from them both, dumping load after load into their father - an agonizing scream, not of agony, but of pleasure, reverberated around the house as they floated on their orgasmic high.

The clones disappeared. Copious amounts of semen began to flow from Minato's ass, but Naruto repositioned his cock to ensure nothing came out. Leaning to the side to pick up a conveniently placed butt plug, Naruto waited until his cock was soft and flaccid before pulling it out and shoving the butt plug in its stead. Slapping Minato's chubby ass, Naruto grinned.

"Did you like that, bitch?"

Minato nodded, his shaggy blonde hair bobbing up and down with the motion. "Yes, Naruto-sama."

"Good bitch. Now suck me clean."

And without further adue, Minato got down on his knees and got to work.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruto, their Naruto, was pounding his own father's ass. And in a foursome too. Sai had passed out with a bloody nose, and Kakashi was furiously humping the shadow clone Naruto had sent to fetch them. Sasuke was masturbating furiously, his large Uchiha cock (they were legendary for their large penises and bulging booties) in his hand. He knew he was going to have a fat slab of Hokage ass, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

A/N: What kind of sick, twisted mind came up with this monstrosity of a fic! ...Oh right. Me, haha. This would've been a detailed beginning story and more than just PWP, but I really don't have the effort to extend to do that. Maybe eventually. I ask that you leave reviews, so I know whether or not my pants were the only ones soaked by the time I finished writing (well, in your case, reading) it.


	2. Preparation

Sasuke had a raging hard-on. After seeing his sexy blonde teammate Naruto all but raping his own father Minato, he couldn't think about anything else. He kept imagining the older blonde Hokage, spread eagled and dominated, submissive and slutty, horny and plump with seed. The Uchiha boy had a fetish for fat boys, and the way he liked to fatten them was by making them his cum dump. Uchihas were naturally gifted with incredibly potent semen, you see; it was rich in proteins and fat, abnormally so. They need by only cum inside an orifice for the receiver to swell up and plump out, reminiscent of one being pregnant. But it didn't stop there; he would keep depositing his seed into the hole, keep fattening up that deliciously sexy Hokage, keep gushing cum into that Hokage's cunt, keeping inflating Naruto's father with his love juice until he was obese.

Yes, Sasuke had quite the fat fetish.

All throughout the day, he was wondering how he was going to get his large cock in that seemingly-tight boy pussy. Oh, how he wanted to ram that fat ass. He wanted to make that bitch of a Hokage carry his babies. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it would be an entirely pleasurable method of repopulating his massacred clan. The thought of Minato Namikaze, his best friend's dad and the leader of the village, swollen with his babies in his belly made Sasuke rock hard in seconds. While he had been contemplating his revenge against his sadistic brother Itachi, upon viewing Naruto violate and objectify his own father, Sasuke's obsessions quickly changed. No longer did he care about making Itachi pay. No longer did he care about killing the brother who killed their clan. No longer did he care about his personal vengeance. No, his new obsession would bring him happiness the likes of which he's never experienced before. He would get to fuck the living shit out of that slut of a leader, and make him carry his children. Sasuke's mind was set. There was no going back now.

Kakashi's gloved hand slid up and down his cock, head thrown back and eyes shut tight, a guttural groan escaping his throat. What he had witnessed had to be one of the hottest displays of incest ever, and he'd seen a lot. To think that his team's knuckle-headed ninja had such a dominating personality. He thought Naruto was such a goofball, always aloof and carefree, but seeing him take charge and abuse the leader of the village, not to mention Kakashi's own sensei and Naruto's own father...it was as though his darkest fantasies were coming true.

Son raping Father, Father sucking Son, Son drilling Father, Father riding Son...Kami, it was just too much to take in. So many Narutos plowing away and choking Minato with their cocks, both in his mouth and ass, and Minato was quite clearly overwhelmed. Despite this, he took the cocks and fucking like a champ. But to see his sensei, submissive as he was then, would be enough to make Kakashi cream his pants in an instant. You see, Kakashi had a fetish. No one knew about it, except for his shadow clones...so essentially, he was the only one who knew. He loved gang bangs and orgies. Having multiple partners were exhiliarting, having someone filling you up from every end was such a delicious notion. He also had a kink for creampies; filling up some hot stud with his essence, marking him as his own property, thrilled Kakashi. He also didn't mind, on occasion, being filled up with someone else's essence. He occasionally had urges to be fucked hard and rough, but generally preferred to do the fucking.

And that's exactly what he planned to do with Minato. He'd get his Hatake cock in that cunt if it meant raping Minato against his will...then again, that slut of a sensei seemed to enjoy it.

Finishing off with a few quick strokes, Kakashi's sizable cock spewed copious amounts of cum. By the time it was done gushing out his seed, Kakashi himself was drenched. Scooping some up off of his taut belly, he tasted the thick globs of jizz. Delicious. He was sure Minato would agree.

Immediately after having woken up from his fainting spell, Sai headed straight for the local library. Several hours later, he was returning to his house with a large stack of books. Once inside, he set them all down upon his bed, shrugging off his vest and pants, slightly rubbing his arousal through his black boxers, a stark contrast to his milky pale skin. He opened the first book, "How to Seduce Men", and began reading intensely. Apparently, he was to flatter and compliment Minato's strength and skills. Another way was to jokingly mention how well hung the man in question was, if he was comfortable with him enough. Thinking back, Sai did notice Minato's rather impressive erection bobbing up and down, smacking his and Naruto's stomachs as he was being brutally fucked.

"Reinforce their sense of manliness and superiority, subtly laying hints as to what your true intentions are. Intoxicating the desired target with desire and alcohol is also a recommended method. Hmm," Sai thought, "This could be possible. He didn't seem like much of a man, though, the way he was enjoying being totally dominated by a younger man, his son no less. Then again, with Naruto's Kyuubi and stamina, I guess if anyone wanted to be dominaed, Naruto would be your guy."

He picked up another book, "Sexual Positions for the Suitably Flexible", and proceeded to proceed the information within. There were diagrams and illustrations of basic sexual positions, and ones that required a little more skill and finesse. The pale shinobi believed he could do so. But imagining that tall, tanned blonde man getting reamed by his own son caused Sai's large penis to inflate, bloating to its impressively rigid eight and a half inches of pale fuck meat. His slender hand wrapped around the anaconda cock, sensually rubbing against the skin and creating pleasurably friction that made the perpetual smile on Sai's face seem somewhat more genuine.

It would take him a while to climax. Sai, through a mixture of discipline and talent, had quite the stamina himself. To speed things up, he created a shadow clone, appearing as naked as he was. Both smiled at each other. The clone then transformed into a replica of Minato, and Sai's penis hardened even more. Pointing at his cock, he watched as "Minato" got down on his knees, slurping away at Sai's rock hard fuck stick. The pale shinobi moaned in pleasure, grabbing yellow locks and forcibly ramming "Minato"'s head on his enormous erection. Minato's thick lips carressed Sai's cock lovingly, his hot mouth radiating pleasure towards the younger shinobi. When it came to blowjobs, Sai had the endurance of an amateur.

Shoving his clone's head on him and keeping it there tightly, Sai began to unload his jizz with a grunt of euphoria. His cock jabbed at the back of Minato's throat, causing him to gag and his startingly beautiful blue eyes to water. A tidal wave of cum came soaring into the Hokage's mouth, drowning him in Sai's spooge and filling his once taut belly with Sai's babies. The belly bulged out, stretching as Sai's cum kept gushing forward into the clone's mouth, giving Minato the look of a swollen, pregnant man. The jizz kept coming and coming, and Sai pulled out halfway through to indulge in his own secret fetish. Pulling his large cock from the Hokage's puffy pink lips, Sai groaned in utmost pleasure as he unloaded shot after shot on Minato's face. Cum splattered over chubby cheeks and blonde hair, painting the Hokage's face with thick, sticky semen. Sai continued to cover the Hokage in cum, making sure to drench his body in the substance from head to toe. Several minutes later, "Minato" was absolutely soaked with the sticky love juice, looking absolutely slutting in Sai's personal gift to him.

Sai wasn't done. Massaging his still erect penis, he indulged in his secondary fetish. His monstrous cock swelled before expelling a golden liquid, covering the Hokage head to toe in his piss as well. After several seconds, he nudged is still pissing cock into the slut's mouth, pissing on his face in the process.

"Don't swallow," Sai commanded. Minato obeyed, struggling to keep all the liquid in his mouth. More and more piss gushed in, the Fourth's face swelled with the liquid, cheeks bulging as he tried to obey his master. A few minutes later, with Sai still unloading piss in the clone's mouth, he couldn't do it anymore. His face at the breaking point, the Hokage swallowed all the piss in one go, his mouth constricting on the massive cock while downing the golden liquid. Soon after, Sai was done pissing. Smiling at the fearful clone in his usual manner, he bent him over the bed, ass spread out. Sai knew the clone's ass was going to hurt, and by extension, his was going to tomorrow.

"You're sure you saw it?" Naruto demanded, his blue eyes glaring.

"Yes, I swear," said Naruto #2, "Sasuke was thinking long and hard about something. He kept mentioning words like "fat slut" and "chubby cum dump."

"Kakashi-sensei was masturbating up a storm. He was also mentioning Dad's name while doing so. He even said our, Sasuke's and Sai's names too." Naruto #3 chipped in.

"Sai raped Dad already," Naruto #4 grinned happily. "I saw it through the window. He used a clone."

Naruto's blue eyes gleamed with a wicked light. "This'll make things easier. Good job, boys. Now we've got some work to do."


	3. Domination

The sun was high in the sky. Minato was doing more of his paperwork; it just never seemed to end. Looking up with startlingly blue eyes and smiling, he gestured to his guards, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma, to bring in the next shinobi. They did as he asked, going out to the hall and fetching the next person waiting to meet with the Hokage.

In walked Uchiha Sasuke, a sexy confidence about him. Minato raised a slender eyebrow. The boy was rather good looking, but that's not why he was here. Besides, he had Naruto at home, waiting for him. That thought alone made Minato horny as fuck.

Sasuke made eye contact with the guards, before nodding. They all smiled, nodding back, before exiting the room. Minato felt a sense of apprehension. What was going on? The door closed behind them, and Minato could tell they were standing just outside it - they were standing guard. He heard a slight click, almost as if the door had just been locked.

'I didn't tell them to do that,' Minato thought, somewhat confused. 'What's going on?''

The young avenger smiled, a sinister look about it. His dark, onyx eyes locked onto Minato's ocean blue ones, causing the older man to shiver. Sasuke had such a powerful aura, an intimidating aspect about him that made Minato want to cower behind the desk. But he couldn't; he was the Hokage, damn it, and he wasn't going to show fear to some genin, even if this Genin had the skill of a Kage.

"Sasuke," Minato smiled as he tried to internally compose himself, "Have a seat."

Something flickered across Sasuke's face - a grimace of dislike? - before the cocky smirk appeared on his face once more. Minato guessed that the Uchiha didn't like being ordered around, not one bit. 'Too bad,' Minato thought, 'he lives in my village, and under my rule. I'm the god damn Hokage, I order whoever the fuck I want. And if he doesn't like it, he can kiss my fat white ass.'

Minato smiled warmly at Sasuke, who had indeed taken the seat in front of him. "Do you have any information for me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Actually, I do, Hokage-sama,' Sasuke stressed the last syllables. Minato raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. "I've caught wind of a scandal in this very village, a scandal so large, it could cause a hugeeruption and dissent amongst the villagers."

Minato's heart skipped a beat.

"Really now?" Minato questioned, trying to subtly test what Sasuke knew. He was hiding something. "Care to elaborate?"

"I believe that there were two people engaged in rather interesting activities, activities I enjoyed watching and wished to participate in. They were both blond men. Though I suppose it'd be more accurate to say only one of them were men, since the other was substantially younger. In fact, one could almost say that the man would be old enough to be his father."

Minato's heart jumped into his throat, darting his eyes away from the boy before him. He knows.

Sasuke was idly examining his fingernails, continuing on his conversation with the stunned Minato.

"But enough about that," the teen said suddenly, "I'm not here to discuss that. I came to ask you for a mission."

Wave after wave of relief swept over Minato. Sasuke wasn't referring to what he thought he was saying. He was just being paranoid, jumping to conclusions like that. Save from having his secret found out, a genuine smile returned to Minato's face, his cerulean eyes twinkling happily.

"Oh, of course. What kind of mission did you have in mind?"

Sasuke exploded into a sudden burst of motion, looming over the Hokage, his hands slammed down over the Hokage's desk as he leaned right before Minato, bringing his handsome face directly above the older man's. Minato was taken by surprise, having actually flinched, and he tried to lean back as far as he could to make some leeway between him and the incredibly handsome boy before him, but he was transfixed and mystified by Sasuke's sudden assertiveness. Sasuke whispered his next words, a taunting smile playing his lips the entire time.

"What I want," he said, "is to drill that fucking juicy, fat pussy of yours."

Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure, he thought Sasuke was sexy as hell - just looking at him now, how intense his onyx gaze was, how chiseled and perfectly sculpted his body was, how dominating he seemed to be - he'd loved to be made some submissive bitch for such a dominating handsome boy. But he couldn't make this any worse. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was at a complete loss for words. And, judging by Sasuke's glimmering dark eyes, he enjoyed the Hokage like this. Very much so.

"S-Sasuke," Minato stammered, trying to get a grip of the situation. "We can't. It's wrong!"

"More wrong than having your own stud of a son fucking rape your fat ass, Hokage-sama?"

Minato winced at the title; he knew Sasuke was taunting him. And he had a point; he was letting Naruto fuck him. Still, he had to resist.

"I..I'm the Hokage, you're supposed to obey me!" Minato was desperate for some authority. This was spiraling out of control.

"Then what a fine vessel you will be for my children," Sasuke murmured, leaning ever so closer. He lightly kissed Minato's puffy pink lips, silencing the older man and father of his best friend.

The Namikaze was taken by surprise - who knew Sasuke had such initiative that he could think he would fuck the Hokage? And what was this about being a vessel for Sasuke's children? Did Sasuke plan to impregnate him? No, he couldn't do that! ...Could he? It was very clear Sasuke was in charge now. Minato couldn't think up any more excuses. Halfheartedly, he tried the last one he could muster.

"I'm older...I should...er...top you," murmured the blonde Kage.

Sasuke considered that for all of two seconds. "Perhaps some other time. For now, you are my bitch. Get up off your fat ass, you slut, and service me like you do your son."

Minato got up, allowing Sasuke to take his seat in the Hokage chair. The older man marveled at Sasuke's chubby butt, licking his lips before Sasuke settled into the chair and spread his legs. Minato was on his knees, in front of a teenage boy decades younger than him, who sat upon rightfully Minato's own chair. The role reversal was thrilling for Minato, leaving himself at the mercy of Uchiha Sasuke, the pride of the near-extinct Uchiha clan.

He grasped the prominent bulge at Sasuke's crotch, palming the half-erect cock through the cloth of Sasuke's lower garments. The boy groaned, enjoying the feeling. Minato, delighted at Sasuke's pleasure, continued what he was doing, stroking the boy to full mass. It didn't take long - Minato thanked his lucky stars for the virility and horniness Sasuke displayed. It must've been great to be a teenage boy.

Sasuke stood erect at an incredible ten inches. Minato's eyes widened, unbelieving - he was bigger than Naruto by an entire inch. Holy shit, he could barely handle Naruto's, and Sasuke expected him to handle his monster cock? What would happen if Minato refused? Would Sasuke force him? Minato thought he could fight off Sasuke if it came down to it, but then again, this was Uchiha Sasuke, a genius of this generation. With his intimidating aura and skillset, he could easily put Minato down and dominate him as he pleased. The Hokage thought it best to obey the boy, if he wanted to receive pleasure and keep his life.

"Hurry up," Sasuke growled. Anger dripped from his voice, as well as lust radiating from his eyes. Minato's blue eyes shimmered with lust as well; Sasuke had parted his robe allowing Minato to see his glorious, chiseled chest and rock-hard nipples and abs. The adonis above him was looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes, breathing heavily already. Minato slid Sasuke's pants down his ankles, allowing his balls and thighs to be seen; the creamy, milk-white skin seemed to emit a pale, translucent sort of glow. Minato had only one thought.

Sasuke was perfect.

Gripping the firm length of flesh, Minato rubbed his slightly-calloused hands up and down the thick shaft. Sasuke hissed, closing his eyes as pleasure coursed up his body. Seeing how well Sasuke responded to this, Minato picked up the pace, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's huge cock rapidly and working his wrist. The boy moaned wantonly, lifting his hands to pinch and twist his nipples. Hard as they were, Sasuke enjoyed the twinge of pain and pleasure he received from toying with his perky, nickel-sized nipples.

"Faster, faggot!" Sasuke bellowed, and Minato hastened to obey in fear. Lowering his face to Sasuke's cock tip, the man bathed the head with his warm saliva, swirling his tongue around the head. He darted his tongue in and out of Sasuke's piss slit, tasting the remnants of piss that Sasuke hadn't cleaned away thoroughly. The tangy flavour drove Minato wild, acting as an aphrodisiac to make the man even hornier and sluttier than before.

Putting his mouth firmly around the head of Sasuke's dick, he sucked as hard as he could, working the sensitivity of the tip and rubbing his hand up and down the shaft as he bobbed up and down slightly, still teasing only the head with his mouth. Sasuke's panting became really deep, and he stared at the slutty Kage before him, transfixed by the events he had caused to occur.

"More, bitch, more!" Sasuke commanded, and Minato instantly pushed himself down Sasuke's dick, swallowing the entire thing whole within an inch or two of the base. His nose was almost touching Sasuke's coarse, curly black pubes. His eyes watered as he forced himself to try and swallow the rest, but he was unsuccessful. He was at his limit, so he tried to distract Sasuke with pleasure instead - with around eight inches of young, hard Uchiha cock down his gullet, he decided to see how Sasuke would like his next trick.

Minato swallowed.

The young Hokage's throat closed around Sasuke's massive dick, becoming a warm, wet, visceral grip around the hefty organ. Sasuke cursed in pleasure, his fingers instantly wrapping themselves in Minato's shaggy blonde hair, and he started humping the Hokage's throat raw with his large erection, shoving it as far as he could down that pleasurable hole. Minato gagged, finally having all ten inches of Sasuke's enormous penis in his throat, and he loved it. Subjuggated, dominated, used - this was Minato's calling. Sasuke was being the perfect master for him, and all he'd done is force Minato to give him a blowjob.

He wondered how good it'd feel when Sasuke finally fucked him. Would he make slow, sensual love? Would he be considerate of Minato's pleasure and feelings? Or would he throw caution to the wind, slam Minato against the desk or floor or wall, and fuck him senseless, ignorant of his superior's pain or discomfort, only seeking his own pleasure, his own release? The idea of being used and thrown away like an insignificant piece of trash...it thrilled Minato beyond comprehension.

Gripping the blonde locks, Sasuke roughly shoved his manhood down the gullet of the submissive slut of a Hokage.

"You're supposed to be the village leader?" Sasuke questioned, panting in pleasure at the feelings he was experiencing, "I can't believe it. Look at you, on your knees, sucking off an underaged boy and hoping he'll fuck your fucking fat pussy. Is that what you wnat, you perverted submissive slut? Do you want me to fuck you up your fat ass, to breed your pussy, to make you my bitch? Do you want to be my little boy, bitch? Clearly you're not a man, you fucking chubby faggot. You're a cumslut, you love sucking and getting fucked by young boys, don't you? Answer me!"

Minato pulled out Sasuke's slick, pre-cum and saliva-covered length, gasping for a second before nodding frantically. He couldn't risk displeasing Sasuke. He needed this dick, now that he'd gotten a taste.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama!" Minato moaned, slapping the massive fuckmeat against his plump cheeks of his own free will, cum splattering on his cheeks. "Please," he begged, his baby-ish features coming out as he pleaded, looking up at his newest master, "Please, breed me to the brim. I'm here for your use, Sasuke-sama, please fuck me and force me to suck you as you want. I'm simply your cumdump, your vessel, here to carry your babies and your seed."

Sasuke grinned, running his hand through Minato's hair once more before addressing his newest play toy. "Well then, you'll get your wish now! Open wide, cumslut!" With that, he yanked on Minato's hair, pulling him still onto his crotch, burying the Hokage's nose in his pubes, the man's chin shoved right up against Sasuke's egg-sized, cum-filled balls. The balls were tightening up against the young, toned body, and Sasuke felt the familiar churning in them, and the white-hot pleasure that preceded the most explosive feeling he'd ever experience in his life.

The young raven-haired Uchiha climaxed, reaching his orgasmic peak, copious, thick globs of white hot semen spewing from his cock into Minato's throat at incredible speeds. The cum slammed against Minato's throat walls, painting them white, coating them in his essence. Several more shots came pouring out like a faucet, drowning Minato in Sasuke's DNA, Sasuke's right to claim over Minato. Deciding he wanted the bitch Hokage to taste his babies, he pulled out of Minato's throat and remained lodged in his mouth, cumming directly on his tongue, stroking his dick as his babies poured out of him. Minato kept swallowing, enjoying the tangy taste of Uchiha jizz, moaning around the dick. Pulling the dick out as he reached the near of his climax, the genin painted Minato's face with glob after glob of fattening Uchiha spooge. This made Minato strangely hungry, and his body felt weird. Right after receiving a thorough facial from the boy, resulting in his face and hair being covered and absolutely drenched in cum, Minato clutched his stomach.

"Ooohhh," he moaned, wondering what was going on. His stomach was expanding before his very eyes - whereas there had been a relatively flat stomach beforehand, now a noticeable gut was protruding out of his midsection. Taken by surprise, Minato lifted a finger into it, feeling it all as chubby flesh. His stomach continued to balloon, pushing uncomfortably on his shirt. It was only then did he notice that his pectorals were also inflating - he was getting so fat, he had large, round and heavy breasts. They kept expanding, getting bigger and rounder, fatter and softer, his nipples larger and harder, his stomach bloating outwards. Feeling down his body, he felt copious amout of fat on his hips - he'd developed love handles too.

The disbelieving Hokage reached around to feel his arse, grabbing handfuls of fat. Whereas he had a fat ass before, he knew that it was positively absurd at how fat and chubby his 'pussy' was now. It strained to be free, almost breaking the stitching of his pants, pushing them to the maximum limit. He felt that one wrong move would result in them popping right off his fat cunt.

Minato's face rounded out too, as well as his arms and legs thickening, his thighs swelling as Sasuke's essence did its work. Minato was now positively overweight, having gone from a lean one hundred and forty pounds to a startling 240 pounds.

Sasuke's cum had literally fattened him. He had gained one hundred pounds of pure fat in a few minutes.

"Wha..." Minato stammered, his double chin quivering in disbelief, "What did you do to me?"

"You needn't worry, faggot. My cum fattened you up, so you'd have a suitable body type to carry my babies. I need only cum up your deliciously fat and even tighter ass now and then we'll have beautiful little Uchiha-Namikaze kids running around. Naruto will have little brothers. Won't he be excited?"

Minato's eyes widened at the mention of his son's name. What would he think of his new appearance? Would he approve, disapprove? What would he do once he figured out that Sasuke had used Naruto's personal cumdump for his own? And why was Sasuke so intent on having Minato fattened up to have his babies? Was he serious? Raising his pudgy hands to lift and squeeze his huge breasts, he supposed he was - he kinda liked this new feel. So much more to play with, so much more to have fun with. He felt more sensual, sexy. He liked being fat.

"Sasuke-sama," Minato moaned, feeling the aphrodisiac affects of Sasuke's cum still affecting him, "Please."

The blond chubby Hokage turned around, bending over on his table, causing his pants to rip off his fat ass, laying in tatters on the ground. His enormous ass was now exposed in all its chubby glory, clenched in anticipating for the fucking that would leave him sore and even fatter.

"Please, Sasuke-sama - fill me to the brim with your babies! Fatten me up, Sasuke-sama, make me your slut!"

Grinning from ear to ear, the young Uchiha grasped his renewed rock-hard dick in one hand, spreading Minato's fat ass cheeks with the other. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, before plunging his monster dick up that fat boy pussy.


End file.
